


I'm Only Sleeping

by emeiyonemillion



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, and also anxious, john curses a lot when hes mad, paul isnt good at all nighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: John and Paul decided to pull an all-nighter to study for an important math test. But Paul isn't good at all-nighters.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I'm Only Sleeping

"This doesn't make any fucking sense!" John exclaimed and slammed his fist on the table. Paul jolted up, now completely awake but he knew it was only temporary. They had an important math test the next day and decided they'd pull an all-nighter together and study for it. It was currently 12 am, and Paul was already struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Shhhh!" Paul hushed him. "You'll wake the neighbors with that!" He whisper-yelled.

"Well if they know how to do THIS then by all means wake them." John sneered and leaned back in his chair. Paul suppressed a yawn as he reread his notes for the billionth time that night. 

"You have to subtract the one I think." He announced after some time.

"What? Why? Where does that even come from? And ya can't even do that cause then it'll be all 'unbalanced' or some shit..." John looked over his own notes, which were simple and short and provided no aid. Paul read his own again.

Eventually after enough time for Paul to have read his notes over 100 times John looked back over at him, only to find his eyes closed leaning back in his chair and lips parted ever-so-slightly.

"Macca?" John giggled. Paul's eyebrows raised and he shifted, opening his eyes slowly and looking back at John.

"Hm?" 

"Have a nice lil kip, hm?" John teased. "It's only 12, ye can't actually be tired now can you?" Paul groaned silently. It was still 12 am? He couldn't believe he'd made it this far but also didn't know how much longer he could last. 

"Tired of doing THIS." He gestured towards the papers spread out around the table. 

"Can't blame ya. Understand why I always sleep in class now?" John grinned and nudged his sleepy mate. Paul nodded. "What's to say we take a five minute break, yeah?" When Paul didn't say anything John got up to go get them some snacks. The second John had left the room Paul all but slammed his head against the table, completely spent. It was barely 5 seconds before he was dead asleep.

~

When John came back in the room with tea and cookies (thanks to Mimi) the last thing he expected to see was Paul completely out with his face pressed against the hard wood table and papers completely abandoned. He rolled his eyes and set the tea and cookies down (gently as to not startle Paul) and sat down himself, looking at him. His nose was squished against the table and his mouth was open, drool pooling underneath him. His normally picture-perfect overly-gelled hair was fluffy and messy and even his light snoring sounded tired. Waking him would be a crime. He sighed, looking back at their unfinished study guides which he'd known from the start they wouldn't get done and back to Paul. He'd turned his head in his sleep so it was facing John, his cheek now pressed against the table and a bit of red marking on his nose from when it was being squashed against the hard wood. The room was silent apart from his heavy, sleeping breath. John sighed again, knowing full-well that if he slept like that his neck would give him hell in the morning. Or that was what he told himself as he lifted Paul off the chair and placed him gently onto his bed and tucking him in. He didn't even stir. John sighed and he brushed his fingers lightly through Paul's messy black hair. He was so perfect. John found himself studying Paul's features; the perfect arch of his eyebrows, his thick inky black eyelashes (that went perfectly with his adorably droopy doe colored eyes), and his soft, pink, perfect, almost heart-shaped lips- wait. What the fuck are you thinking Lennon?! You're no queer! Stop fantasizing over your best mate!...... he sure was pretty though. 

John curled up next to him, who was still sleeping soundly, and nestled into him, absorbing the pure essence of James Paul McCartney. They were so going to fail that math test.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Thank you for reading! Sorry this took so long to update ;w; I have more content coming soon I promise (including the next chapter of Gray Skies Above :>) Hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day <3 -Em


End file.
